The Dark Hall
by anotherdeadlykiss
Summary: What is Maura doing in an insane asylum after killing her girlfriend? A darker evil lurks in the shadows waiting for the right moment to come out and eat. A one-shot my sister and I wrote.


**So I haven't written FF in a long time, but my sista from another mista was suddenly struck with inspiration to write a horror story. I came up with the ideas and edited the story (only a little bit cause it is 2 am in the morning). She did most of the writing. I hope you guys do enjoy though :)**

****Disclaimer** We do not own Maura and Jane. They belong to their respective owners. Natalie, however, is mine. If you do wish to use her please message me :).  
**

**Also this story is rated M for a reason. Graphic descriptions of a gross zombie and character death. There are no spoilers. Please keep in mind that this is a fiction story and anything is possible.**

* * *

"I don't wanna!" I scream at the person talking to me.

"Just tell me what happened."

"I don't want to remember!" I have panic in my voice "It's too scary, too sad"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, you can't be hurt." Natalie, my doctor, says very calmly and patiently.

"Yes, it will, I loved her! She was my true love and...and.." I couldn't take it anymore, so I cried. They gave me a shot and the world went black. In case you were being curious, which I hope you're not because curiosity killed the cat, I am on an island where I have been shipped. It is for murderers. Which okay I understand, I _did _kill her, but I didn't mean to. I killed my girlfriend Jane on accident and they said I did it on purpose, well, maybe I did, but in my defense she was a zombie. I told the police that, which is why I'm in the loony bin.

I'm not crazy, I'm really not.

"Maura…Maura wake up." A sweet, familiar voice says. "Maura!" They say sternly and panicky. Then I realize why it was so familiar…it was Jane. The world was coming back, but in a different perspective…like I wasn't in my body. Then I heard a weird buzzing noise like a heart machine, but it was beeping too fast to be normal. You don't have to be a doctor to know that.

I heard Jane's voice again, very urgent. "Get up honey, please get up."

The heart beat was slowing and the world started to come back to normal and my perspective moved from the corner of the room standing, to the middle of the room laying down on something firm like a hospital bed. That's never good here. At least not for me because I always end up in a different room then the old bedroom they keep me locked up in.

The world exploded in full brightness and color. The lights hurt my head and I wanted something to eat. I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. I looked around me. Surprise, surprise there was a group of doctors staring at me and writing things down.

I heard a scream from down the hall. I didn't think about it much, people scream here a lot. But then I heard running and more screams that I don't should be happening, but then, what did I know? I had only been here for a month.

The doctors that had been watching me from the door have vanished, but they do that a lot. So, why do I feel panicked? I got out of bed with no resistance from my body just my head. Which, hurt because of these damn lights being so bright. Just as I was walking towards the door I heard more screams and running footsteps. I panicked and hid behind the bed.

After a few minutes of quiet, I got up and looked around. Nothing was different. No one ever really comes into my room though so I went to look around. I went to see if the door was locked and luckily for me it was not. So I stepped cautiously out of the room trying not to make any noise, a force of habit from late-night sneak outs. When I looked around the room there was…

…there were bloody bodies lying on the floor. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare. Sadly I wasn't. The bodies had bite marks and flesh missing. It was horrifying. The smell in the hall was awful and I could just taste the awful smell. Gross, so very gross.

I heard a noise from the end of the hall to my left. I turned to face something horrible and I wished had stayed on the bed. It was one of the doctors that worked here, but bloody and his eyes were strangely far away. I don't know how I could tell though, since his eyes were completely black, no pupil, no iris, no white part, just black. The doctor made a horrible inhuman noise. Foam raging through the mouth, nostrils flaring, and part of his arm was missing like the forearm area, he had a limp on his right leg like he had twisted it the wrong way. That's when he started to run towards me. I ran as fast as I could trying to avoid the bodies as much as possible while what used to be a doctor was chasing me. Not exactly my cup of tea.

It felt like an eternity before I got to the end of the hall and took a right. That thing was still chasing me and catching up fast. I ran even harder trying to avoid bodies, failed miserably, and almost fell to what I was sure was certain death, but I caught myself and kept going.

I felt something hard and firm on my shoulder. I felt a tearing feeling on my neck as I was being pulled back by the firm hand on my shoulder. The pain was terribly excruciating. Then my brain kicked in and told me what was going on. The zombie had caught me, pulled me back, and was now biting my neck. As the pain went on the world was getting fuzzy and only one thought was getting through.

You are a zombie now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if you liked it. I like anything, good and bad. Also if you find a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. **


End file.
